A multilayered sliding member (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3), which is comprised of a backing plate formed of a steel plate, a porous metal sintered layer formed on one surface of the backing plate, and a coating layer filled in the pores of, and coated on the surface of, the porous metal sintered layer, is widely used as a supporting means for smoothly and slidably supporting a rotating shaft or a reciprocating body in various machine equipment in the form of a so-called wrapped bush, which is formed by being wound into a cylindrical form with the coating layer placed on the inner side or in the form of a sliding plate, or as a rack guide (refer to Patent Document 4) for smoothly and slidably supporting a rack bar in a rack-and-pinion type steering apparatus for an automobile.
A polytetrafluoroethylene resin (hereafter abbreviated as PTFE) which has chemical resistance and heat resistance is used extensively for the coating layer of such a multilayered sliding member. However, since the coating layer consisting singly of the PTFE is inferior in wear resistance and load bearing capability, various additives are added to the coating layer depending on the use and application of the multilayered sliding member, so as to compensate for the drawbacks of the PTFE itself.